Uncle Oz
by P.F. Necro
Summary: Ash's Uncle invites him to his academy. Little does Ash know of the surprises he'll find there, Including Adventure, Bloodshed, and Romance... A lot of Romance. Ash/Harem. (Once again.)(Being Scrapped and rewritten. Will release a holiday special related to the new story)
1. Chapter 1

**Another new story. Yes... Another. Just... Just read it. Okay? OKAY?! DON'T GIVE ME SHIT! JUST DO AS I SAY!**

**Uncle Oz.**

"Why would I go?" A young and handsome young man asked his uncle.

"Why would you not? Is my school not acceptable enough?" A gray haired man that couldn't have been any older than forty asked the younger man.

"Because, I'm only Fifteen Uncle. That's two years too early. I would feel out of place."

"Just so you know... There is an exceptional young lady entering my academy and she is also fifteen, Ash. You won't be the only one who feels out of place."

At that Ash just shook his head. He pivoted on his heels and strode to the back of the classroom, deep in thought. He turned to see his Uncle still sipping on his coffee. Ash sighed.

"Fine Uncle Oz. But on one condition." His uncle raised an eyebrow at this, but signaled for him to continue.

"I don't want to be on any particular team of four. I would just like a separate room. Do you mind that?"

Ozpin simply sat there for a moment and pondered the idea. He shrugged and stuck his hand out. Ash took it and shook it.

"It's a deal Ash. But, I feel that I must point out that you said team of four, so you will have a single teammate."

At that, Ash facepalmed. Uncle Oz and his fucking Loopholes.

"Fine."

Ozpin smiled at the boys acceptance of bullshit he just pulled on him. He liked to get people like that. Helps remind him of who's in charge. Ash turned around and began to leave the room.

"And Ash."

"What's up?"

"Don't forget your underwear!"

"You're such an ass."

* * *

Ash sat on the shuttle in silence. He didn't feel like talking to anyone. They were all older than him, and had less in common. Ash could hear a conversation going on next to him however.

"Yeah, I hear there's going to be some fifteen year old kids coming this year. Exceptional students or some bullshit. They don't deserve it honestly." Ash was a little offended be the remark.

"And why's that?" He was looking straight at the guy who'd said it. But due to Ash's natural height, he seemed older than he actually was. He stood at 5'8, so the group next to him couldn't tell the difference. The man chuckled at Ash's comment however.

"Why don't they just lower the qualifications to get in while their at it? Like I want some stupid kids at this school! I mean, come on. Don't you disagree with there attendance as well?"

He must not have noticed Ash grind his teeth together. Both of Ash's hands found their way down to his mechanical Katanas attached to the sash on his waist. He started to slowly draw the blades out, but was interrupted by a cheery, but pissed off voice to his right.

"HEY! Don't you dare be talking smack about my sister. OR I WILL END YOU!" At that, she lifted the man into the air by his collar. He looked ready to wet himself.

"Okay, Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry to you to dude. Don't know why you pissed though." Ash stood and completely re-sheathed his blades. He looked over to the hanging man and shot him a glare.

"I'm fifteen dumbass." He looked over to beautiful blonde holding him up still. "Thank you for setting him straight. You probably saved his life." He gave her a quick smile and walked off. She smiled back at him then proceed to beat the shit out of the guy who insulted her sister.

* * *

Ash found a seat at the other end of the shuttle. He saw a guy not even ten feet from him looking ready to hurl.

"Umm... You don't look so good." The blonde man looked up to him.

"Not feeling so good..."

"Yeah... So... I'm Ash. And you are?"

"Jaune... But you can call me that guy about to vomit."

Ash chuckled at that.

"Just wait until we get off the ship, Okay?"

Jaune nodded but continued looking worse and worse. Ash just sat in silence with the sickly looking blonde. He looked out the window in awe. It was beautiful. He heard Jaune make a nauseating noise which brought him out of his stupor. Oh god...

"HOLD IT. HOLD IT. HOLD IT!"

"I'M TRYING!"

* * *

Ash looked over at the boy whom had barely made it out of the plane. He was currently barfing into a trashcan. Poor bastard. Ash saw the blonde girl that had scared the punk guy earlier. He gave her a quick wave and smile. She did the same for him. Ash turned around and walked off. He would just find Jaune later. He needed to go see Uncle Oz.

* * *

"Hey Uncle!" Ozpin turned to greet the boy. He honestly wasn't expecting him to show up.

"Ash. So good to see you got here in one piece... Well you and all of your shuttlemates." Ash blushed after he said that.

"I'm not that bad in public..." He stated rather sheepishly. Ozpin just chuckled.

"I'm going to be giving a small speech to all the new students soon. I'll see you tomorrow after that."

"K. Later Uncle!"

* * *

Ash stood somewhere in the middle of the crowd. He wasn't really listening to his uncle's speech, he had heard him before after all. Ash was instead paying attention to the antics of three girls in the row in front of him. The blonde girl was with them, and the other two were and black haired girl with red tips at the end, while the other was a pale white haired girl. The black haired girl couldn't have been any older than him whilst the other girl was probably a couple years older. They were currently arguing over who started what, the black haired girl jumped into her sisters arm and the white haired girl tried to make them read a booklet. Ash just watched on in amusement.

"That will be all. I do hope you enjoy your time here."

His uncle was finished so Ash decided to walk up to the three.

"Hey." The blonde turned to him first, because the other two were still arguing.

"Hey! You're that cute guy from the shuttle. I totally forgot to ask you you're name."

Ash blushed at being called cute, he awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"Umm... It's Ash. I'm Ash Ketchum."

"Ohh.. Cute name for a cute guy." She leaned in close and put finger on his chest. "You are on a roll with me cutie." Ash didn't think it possible, but he blushed even further still.

"I'm Yang, Ashy." She got a little close to the boy. "But you can call me lover..."

Ash turned bright red, and was unsure of how to act. He had never met a girl this forward before. Their faces continued to get closer and closer until Yang pulled away at the last second.

"I would like to see you later Ashy." She turned around and walked over to the brunette girls and pulled her away from the white haired girls. She dragged her over to Ash. "This is my sister Ruby." She addressed the Ruby now. "Ruby, this is my future boyfriend Ashy."

"It's just Ash actually. But if you wanted to, you could probably call me that too." Ash smiled sheepishly. The girl giggled.

"It's fine, my sister always does this to really cute guys she wants to..." She caught her mistake to late. Ash turned bright red again.

"I'm gunna go now." He jogged off. Not because he was embarrassed. But simply because he wasn't sure how to react to two cute girls flirting with him... Did he really just think that? Did he think they were cute? He wasn't sure what else to do other than go and set his stuff down in the main room.

* * *

Ash had changed into gray sweatpants. He went shirtless because he was more comfortable without one on. He walked over to his sleeping bag when he spotted Yang and Ruby waving to him. He waved back and made his way over. They were with two other girls now, a black haired girl with a bow on her head, and the white haired girl from earlier.

"Hey, again."

"Hey lover." For some reason Ash was expecting something like that from Yang.

"Hey Ash." Ruby had a normal answer however.

"I don't believe that I've met you're friends before."

"I'm not their friend. My name is Weiss Schnee." She stood there for a moment waiting for a response.

"Umm... Okay. Nice to meet you Weiss." She seemed dumbfounded that he didn't recognize the name.

"Don't you know who I am?"

"I do. You're the girl I just met named Weiss. You are related to the man whom owns the largest dust company in the world. A company I do not particularly care for. So I'm just going to ignore your last name and call you Weiss, that girl I just met, but would like to get to know."

"How dare you..." Ash had already started talking to the bow wearing girl however, whom only said her name was Blake. Ash showed interest in her book and they hit it off pretty well.

* * *

"See you later cutie!"

Ash waved as he walked back to his sleeping bag. He fell into it and fell asleep.

* * *

"That guy is ten types of hot." Yang looked at his sleeping form with a dreamy gaze. Her sister looked over to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you say that? He's nice, and cute," She said the last part in a whisper, "But he is two years younger than you. Isn't that supposed to be weird for you?" Yang laughed quietly.

"I like him regardless. He's just really sweet, and super cute. And the fact that he's in shape doesn't hurt at all. I guess I just like him."

Her sister sighed at that. She kinda liked him too.

Blake just sat there silently reading her book. But she didn't want to speak up and say her mind. She also thought he was cute. But she just kept that to herself.

Weiss was to busy being furious at him. But she would've thought him cute as well. She was just too pissed to think otherwise.

* * *

**K. That's a wrap. Hope you all enjoyed it. Sorta. I enjoyed writing it. Plus, Neko Blake is super Kawii! Just thought I'd toss that in there. I won't updating until I find out the bunny girls name. She will be Ash's only partner. If you know the name, plz leave it in a review. If not, then I will just have to wait till it hits an episode.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yep. 2 in a row. I'm on fire.**

**Uncle Oz**

_**The Velveteen Rabbit**_

Ash walked over to the area where Oz had asked him to go. He knew that today he would be getting his one and only partner, but if he knew his uncle...

"Hey there Ash!" It was Ruby. She was waving over at him.

He just waved back. He would meet up with her later. He went and stood on the only available stand left. It was at the front. He saw Uncle Oz waiting there with a blonde woman. Ash raised an eyebrow at his Uncle.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors. Today, you're abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest." Ash just tuned the rest out until he heard the assignment and team pairing.

"Whomever you first make eye contact with after you hit the ground will be you're partner for the next four years." Bingo. Now the Blonde woman spoke.

"Make your way to the Northern end of the forest. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in you're path, or you will die." Ash chuckled lightly and got a slight grin. He liked the sound of this assignment already.

"You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and we will grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ash just waited now. He heard Jaune speak up, but he was quickly ignored. Ash just waited. He knew what the pads were for...

"Good. Now... Take your positions." Ash was immediately launched. He couldn't help but shout out as he flew. He then started to laugh. Damn this felt good. He saw that he was nearing the trees, so he activated his Aura. He hit a shadowed portion of the tree, but appeared to have gone straight into it. He came tumbling out of another shadow a short distance away, laughing all the while. He came to a full stop after a few seconds. He couldn't help but finish laughing.

"Well, what to do now? I guess, go find my partner." Ash stood and dusted himself off. He was only wearing a red long sleeved shirt and gray cargo pants, with black sneakers and a small gold necklace with a locket on it.

He started to jog in no particular direction, just anywhere but backwards. He heard a scream in the distance. He looked up in time to see Jaune's hood get impaled by a spear that carried him into a tree. He just shook his head and walked in the opposite direction. Whoever saved him can have him as a partner.

"Thank you!"

* * *

Ash heard Ruby a short distance away but she was already talking to someone else. That's a shame, he wouldn't have minded being partnered up with her. He continued to walk. He heard a bush move slightly. He made his way over to it and parted the leaves.

"H-Hi." It was a girl with a school uniform and rabbit ears.

"Umm... Hi. I'm Ash." He stuck his hand out to shake.

She took it tenderly, as if though it might provoke him, and pulled away quickly.

"So... I guess we're teammates then?"

"Y-yes. I'm... Velvet." Ash smiled at her.

"Well, okay then Velvet. We should probably head North then. I think that's where the shrine is supposed to be."

"Okay..." Ash looked at the girl a little concerned.

"You seem... on edge. Any reason why?"

"I'm just... Not good with people. They always make fun of me. For being... You know..."

"A Fauna's?"

"Yes." She looked own sadly after she said that. Ash however took a very caring look.

"I'm not like other people. I don't care if you have rabbit ears, blue skin, or horns. It's all about what's inside for me. So if anyone decides to try and hurt or make fun of you again, just let me know. No one hurts my partner and gets away with it. Besides, I like the rabbit ears."

At that statement she giggled. Then smiled. She looked him in the eye.

"You promise?"

"Yep. I swear on my life. I will fight to protect you." She didn't say anything for a minute, instead, she started to cry. She jumped at Ash and gave him a hug. No one was ever this nice to her before. Ash just hugged her back. After they pulled away Ash wiped the tears off of her face with the back of his hand. She hadn't cried very long or hard, but he did it anyway.

"Lets get going. We have to go and get the relics." She nodded at this statement.

* * *

Ash heard a lot of howls and saw smoke rising in the distance. He stopped Velvet with his hand.

"W-what is it?"

"Beowulves. This is about to get fun." At the end of 'fun' he drew both of his blades and twirled them around. He brought the dull sides of the blades up to his elbows by flipping then around. He was clutching the weapons backwards, to his new friends surprise.

"You hold them the wrong way?"

"Yep, it better matches my style of fighting. I'm a bit of a ambush fighter. I always try to take my opponent with speed, strength, and sneak attacks. It's just the way my magic works." She nodded. She went to draw her weapon but was stopped.

"I can handle this. I don't think you need to get your hands dirty today. Let me do the heavy lifting for you." Ash winked at the end of his statement.

"Okay. If you want to." She jumped up into a tree so she wouldn't be in his way.

The Beowulves all came at once. The attempted to surround Ash. He didn't look fazed however. Instead, he was smiling. That had to be the largest pack leader he had ever seen. It was easily the size of an Ursa. Oh yeah... He was gunna enjoy this.

* * *

Ash immediately charged at the Alpha. He began to get surrounded by his black Aura, when he just fell to the ground on his back and disappeared completely. The Beowulves looked around, confused as to what happened to their prey. Ash appeared out of the shadow of the Alpha and shoved his sword right into it's heart. It's warm red blood splattered on his face. He ripped his sword out and vanished again. He began to appear out of the shadows again and again, ripping his enemies in half and killing them before they realized he was even there. Velvet watched from the tree, completely fascinated. She had never seen this kind of magic before.

As Ash put down the last Beowulf, both weapons at the ready at his sides. The Wulf stood there for a moment. Dead on its feet. It's head come rolling off in a stream of crimson. Ash was splattered with blood now, seeming to not care. He just did a quick flick of his blades to remove the blood before he re-sheathed them. He motioned for Velvet to come down now. Ash took a bandanna out of one of his pockets and began to wipe the blood off.

"Are you ready to go?" She nodded at him.

"Yes. That was... Really cool. Your magic I mean..."

"Oh. Thanks! I didn't think it was cool or anything like that when I first used it. It's just moving through shadows. There are tons of cooler ones out there."

"You're way to modest. That was super impressive."

"Thanks Velvet. Anyway," He looked around after putting the cloth back away. "Do you know where we are?"

She shrugged. Ash sweat dropped.

"Well... Fuck."

* * *

Ash and Velvet just decided to walk in the opposite direction of the cliff they started off on. They saw a group of people at the temple ahead, as well as a Death-stalker with a frozen tail and Nevermore flying around, extremely pissed.

"Well." Ash watched as all the other teams fled the Nevermore. He saw the Death-stalker break out of the ice and give chase as well. Ash just shrugged. He jogged down to the now Grimm free temple and grabbed a piece. He pocketed it and turned back to Velvet.

"Do you think we should help?" Velvet seemed little concerned for the others safety. Ash nodded.

"Yea. Let's go see what we can do."

* * *

Ash spotted a massive Boarbatusk making it's way over to the group combating the Death-stalker. Ash brought both of his swords together and they formed one massive Claymore-like weapon that Ash used like a javelin. He threw it straight at the Boar creatures lower left eye. It struck, the creature roared in pain and turned to Ash. Ash looked back to Velvet.

"I've got this. Go check on the others." She nodded to him again, and ran off. Ash cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

"I hope you like dying."

It roared in response.

* * *

Velvet made her way over to the team fighting the Death-stalker. The red head girl had just finished it off with her massive hammer, slamming it's own stinger into it's skull.

"H-hey." She gave them all a light wave. They all turned back to her.

"Hi there. What's your name?" The redhead with a shield asked.

"I'm Velvet."

"Nice to meet you Velvet. I'm Pyrrha. This is Jaune." She gestured to the Blonde as she said that.

"And I'm Nora! And this is Ren!" Ren simply waved then collapsed. Velvet smiled at them. She then noticed something amazing happening.

"Look!" She pointed to the other group. They were setting up a slingshot with Ruby at the end of it. The finally flung her straight at the Nevermore, and with the help of Weiss's magic, She sprinted all the way up the cliff with her scythe's blade around it's neck until she decapitated it. All they could see was it's falling body and the red at the top of the cliff. The red being a mixture of Ruby's cloak and the Nevermore's blood.

"Whoa..." Velvet shared the statement. That was as impressive as Ash's... Wait a minute.

"Ash!" She turned around to start running back when saw Ash drenched in blood again, carrying a Claymore on his right shoulder. He just smiled and waved.

* * *

**(A few minutes earlier)**

It finished it's roar then charged at Ash. He vaulted over it and ripped his sword out in the same motion. It cried in pain and frustration. Ash attempted to strike it's back but it proved futile. He would have to go for the underbelly then. He fell back into his own shadow and appeared directly underneath the beast. He brought the Claymore up full force but still couldn't get through. He scream in frustration and vanished again, barely dodging a hoof to the face.

"Dammit, that's why these things get worse as they get older. The grow more and more armor. It's bullshit." He spoke to himself. And judging by the size of it. It was pretty old. Its roared a challenge once more and curled up and began to spin at him. He vanished into his shadow again, getting frustrated.

"How do I kill something with a hide harder that steel?" He began to focus now that he gave himself some space. Then a stupid idea hit him. Or maybe not so stupid...

He taunted the thing.

"Come on ugly! Show me what you're made of!" Ash suddenly wished he hadn't put it like that. The Boarbatusk charged at him again, but instead of dodging he turned his Claymore into a Semi-auto rifle and fired it off to launch himself at it and it's open mouth. He was swallowed whole by the thing, and made his way into the stomach, completely disgusted. He turned his rifle back into a Claymore and stabbed downward. The monster cried out but was quickly silenced when Ash turned his Claymore back into dual Katanas and shredded it wide open. He crawled out of the thing as quickly as possible, gasping for air. The boar's blood began to seep onto him and it let off it's final cry. Ash lost a little bit of his Breakfast off the stench alone. He grabbed both blades in one hand and the weapon transformed into his Claymore once more.

Ash stood and pulled the Bandanna out again. He didn't think it would be enough to clean himself off. He heard Velvet call out his name. He waved and jogged up to her, smiling like a madman.

* * *

**And that's a wrap. For now. I'm thinking of just waiting until Velvet's team gets revealed, then I'm just going to have Ash replace the one member I like the least and continuing on from there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's good my Sun Bro's? Or Sun Sis's... Yea, sounded better in my head. Anyway, quick edit here, I made Ash 'Shotgun' a Semi-Automatic Rifle. I changed the info in chapter, but just wanted those who thought he was getting a Shotgun to be informed. I swapped it because he already has close range. (Ex: Katanas and a Claymore) And I thought that was more than enough. When I say Semi-Auto Rifle, think Barrett... But scope-less. Just thought you all should know. Also, I'm not going to reveal Velvet's team until We actually get to them in Anime. Which will take awhile seeing as the season ended. So I wanted to point out, although Ash and Velvet are partners, She is on a team, while Ash is not. (Special treatment and shit) Anyway, this is my longest Authors Note to date and I just wanted to keep typing and adding more words so I solidify that fact to the next level as you all sit there reading this going, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS ASSHOLE STILL GOING ON ABOUT!" Until I feel that I am done... Most of you more than Likely got the facts and skipped all the bullshit. Congrats (Even though you won't have read that). Anyway, on with the story... (Major edit time!)**

**Uncle Oz**

**_How To Kill Time_**

"You're late Mister... umm... Anyway! I expect better. Anyhow, as I was saying..." The Large teacher began, but was cut off.

"It's Ketchum... Professor Port I presume?" Ash asked, looking like he had just rolled out of bed. Port smiled.

"Yes. Yes, I am Professor Port. How do you know who I am? I don't have a placard sitting around." He seemed a little confused.

"Umm, Professor. It's Ash, You've known me since I was two." Port's eyes widened considerably, but somehow didn't open.

"Ashton! My boy! How long has it been child? I haven't seen you in years. Wasn't expecting you for another two actually." Ash blushed and scratched the back of his head. No one called him Ashton anymore.

"I wasn't intending on it, but Uncle and his plans, you know? And, I haven't seen you in at least four years. How have you been?" Port smiled at him, but turned to his left. He still had a class to teach, and here Ashton and him were getting a little to chummy.

"I will answer in due time. See me after class, will you? We can talk then. Now if you'll take your seat." Ash nodded. He didn't want to interrupt the entire class just to catch up on old times with a good family friend.

He took a seat near the back, where he could observe everything in the room. He heard Port start to talk about the proper was to slay a Boarbatusk, but lost interest quickly. He hated Boarbatusk now. And he certainly knew how to kill them. He glanced over to his left. He saw Velvet sitting there. She glanced in his direction, and she smiled at him. He returned the gesture.

* * *

"I am!" That woke Ash up from his nap. Why did someone always have to yell? He noticed Weiss looking very pissed off. He also noticed Ruby's drawing of Peter- Err... Professor Port. He didn't want to see him as Peter, an old family friend, until he got out of class.

"Very well then Miss Schnee. I hope you can fend off this mighty beast!" He broke the lock on a cage nearby. Out of it charged a Boarbatusk. Ash looked on, slightly amused. That probably wasn't what Weiss was expecting, but Ash knew something like this was bound to happen. Good old Peter.

The beast charged at the girl. She drew her dust cycling Rapier, and struck it as it ran past. She had good form, but looked distracted.

"You can do it Weiss!" He heard Ruby call. This seemed to annoy her. She looked back Ruby's way only for her weapon to be ripped from her hands by the young Boarbatusk.

"How will you react without you're weapon?" Port asked. He seemed to be enjoying himself. If Ash remembered correctly, Port was a bit of a perv. He gave the girl a slight brow raise, and smiled. Ash sighed. Yep, still a bit of a perv.

Weiss retrieved her weapon from the ground, and charged the creature.

"Go for it's belly! It doesn't have any armor there!" Ruby called out. It was good advice, had one not been listening earlier to the lecture.

"Ruby! Stop helping!" It wasn't a question, but more of a command. And Ash could tell that it had hurt Ruby.

Weiss then proceeded to bring the thing down by leaping off one of her magic pedestals and stab it through the chest. She was panting at having exerted herself. Ash made note of the fact that stamina wasn't her thing. She got up and began to walk back to her seat in a huff. Then the bell rang.

"Well class, it looks like that's all we have time for today. I look forward to seeing you all tomorrow." He went and sat down at his desk as the rest of his class filed out. Ash stuck around however. It was lunch time, so he figured He and Port could talk now.

"Hey Peter." Port turned his way.

"Hello Ashton. I take it you enjoyed class?" Ash nodded yes. "That's good. I haven't had as much talent as you in my class in some time. It's no wonder you arrived early."

Ash smiled at the compliment. He and Port took the time to catch up.

* * *

"Hey Ash! Where have you been?" The British Bunny seemed happy to see him today. He sat down next to the Bunny girl.

"I was catching up with an old friend of my family. He has known Uncle for quite sometime. How has you're day been going?" She smiled to him.

"Good, but..." Ash signaled for her to continue. She sighed.

"There's this guy named Cardin... I'm sure he doesn't know any better though, but he's been bullying me and others." Ash frowned at the girls statement. She was being bullied on the first day? He was going to have to see this Cardin guy...

"I'll have to have a word with him later. Anyway, where's the rest of you're team?"

"They finished eating early and went to go participate in some combat training. I told them that I'd catch up later." Ash nodded.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you then?" She nodded her head no.

"Not at all." They made idle chat for a little while.

* * *

Ash fell back into his bed in his room. There was another bed across the room but it was currently unoccupied. At least his Uncle had given him that much. And he was still partnered up with Velvet, but she was in a group of four like anyone else. Ash decided maybe now was the best time to go take a shower.

* * *

He stepped out feeling refreshed. He pulled some sweatpants on and continued to dry his damp hair with his towel. He also heard his door open, and after a few seconds of shuffling, close. He tried to hear whom had entered through his bathroom door, but couldn't hear much of anything. He decided to open his door.

"Hey lover." It was Yang. She was laying on his bed with her hand propping her head up. She was still in her schoolgirl uniform, just laying there. Ash was blushing due to the fact he only had his sweatpants on, but Yang didn't seem to notice... Or mind. She stood and made her way over to him, a small mischievous smile gracing her face.

"Hey." He smiled at her somewhat sheepishly. She grinned back, placing her index and middle finger on his chest, she began to 'walk' her hand up his chest slowly. This only deepened his blush.

"Y-Yang. Wha..." Her other hand made it around his back, and the hand that was making it's way up his chest stopped to put a finger on his lips.

"Shh... Just stand there, and enjoy this like I intend to. You have no clue how much I wanted to do this since we first met." She removed the finger from his lips and pulled him closer. He blushed as their noses brushed against one another. She tilted her head slightly as they came closer still. When their lips met Yang could feel Ash stiffen up slightly, then just accept it. He pushed back, and Yang could tell he wasn't a novice.

She pushed Ash away for a second. He seemed surprised.

"Did I do something wrong?" She nodded her head no, and pushed him into the bed. He yelped in surprise. She crawled in on top of him, eventually snuggling into his chest. She knew they could just continue later.

"Ash?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad I met you." Ash smiled at the girl in his arms.

"I'm glad I met you to."

"Do you mind if I stay here for tonight?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, but, aren't you going to be uncomfortable in you're uniform?" Yang giggled.

"So, you want me to strip already? Isn't it a little early in the relationship to be doing that, Ashy?" It took Ash a second to realize what she was implying. His face lit up red, as he began to wave his hands back and forth.

"NO NO NO NO NO-" She cut him off with a quick kiss. She stood.

"I'll be back in a minute."

* * *

She returned to his room in her pajama's. She jumped on his bed again and cuddled with him. He kissed her on her forehead and she snuggled into his chest. She smiled.

"You sure know how to treat a girl." Ash chuckled.

"I'd make you breakfast, but I tend to sleep in."

This got them both to laugh.

* * *

**Alright, I ended it there. I was going to add more, but decided against it. I think going with one episode at a time is more than enough. Just so you know, this was "The Badge and The Burden" Parts 1 and 2. I hope you all enjoyed. (Alright, first edits done. I'll be deleting all the newer chaps as I do the work on them.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright. Time to carry on. And a small note. As it sits, Ash will not be a member of any team, he's just helping. (Okay, It's time for a major Overhaul on this chappy. I feel the need to insert this small but actually massive comment about Ash's character development. #1: Ash is not nearly as stupid as he is in the Anime. Think of the Pokemon movies if you want an example. Not stupid, but not totally genius either. #2: How the fuck is Ash like Gary? I only remember Asshole Gary, or Nice Gary. Ash might be nice, but when they reworked Gary into a cool guy, they just made him seem like Ash. #3: There are no Pokemon in the RWBY Universe. That's just a fact. Don't expect any other Pokemon characters to appear. Maybe Pikachu as a Faunus, but don't get you're hopes up. #4: Ash is a badass due to reasons I will explain. Just be patient and wait for Chapter 5 or 6. It's related to Sun. #5: Due to reasons my mind have yet to explain to even me, there will be the biggest fucking plot twist ever when I get around to writing it. It has to do with the Beast.) I hope you all enjoy the rework, and as it stands, Yang is Ash's only girlfriend as of now. There will be moments later on that hint at other girls, but that won't be for awhile. Yang has to be willing to share Ash first, and it was pointed out to me that it seemed rushed. I agreed, hands down. Also, Cardin will still get his ass kicked. Viciously.**

**Uncle Oz**

_**Ash's Guide On How To Skin A Cardinal**_

"Hey Ash... Ashy?" Yang did a quick check around the room and saw it empty. She and Ash had started dating a few days ago, and she could tell that a good deal of girls were jealous. But one girl in particular seemed impossible to avoid a confrontation with. The Faunus girl, with Rabbit ears, was Ash's partner. Yang wasn't sure if The girl was interested in Ash or not, but It wouldn't surprise her. He was cute and endearing. And Hot. But sweet. And so very Hot. She laid back into the sheets. Ash had been telling her how lucky he was to have Yang as a girlfriend, but Yang felt like the lucky one. She knew Ruby would immediately be jealous, that was something she was expecting. But, when she was the look her partner gave him... She just wasn't expecting Blake of all people to be crushing on him. As for Weiss... She couldn't tell if she blushed when he was around because he could easily embarrass her, or if she liked him. Yang sighed. But for sure though, the Rabbit girl was a tough one to figure out.

"Hey..." She looked over to the doorway. It was Ruby, and she had coffee for the both of them. And an extra, probably for Ash.

"Hey, Sis. You haven't happened to see Ashy around, have you?" Ruby shook her head. Yang sighed again. She sat up in bed and let her legs dangle off the side. She patted a spot next to her. Ruby walked over and sat down, handing her a cup of coffee, and sitting Ash's over on his nightstand.

"So... Do you like Ash?" Ruby spit her coffee out mid-sip. Her face shined crimson red as she looked over at her sister incredulously.

"Where the heck did that come from?!" Yang laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

"You'll take it as a no. You're dating Ash, so it would be weird..." Yang put a hand on her sisters shoulder and smiled.

"It's okay to have a crush on someone. Whether I'm dating Ash or not, I can just tell you like him by the way you stare, and fidget and mumble to yourself. I'm not blind Ruby. And it's fine to think Ash is cute. In fact, I'd be sad if you didn't think he was." Ruby looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if my little sister didn't think the guy I was dating wasn't acceptable, I probably wouldn't be dating him." Ruby nodded in understanding.

"That makes sense, I guess." They both turned when they heard the door swing open. They saw Ash walk in, pulling his swat drenched T-Shirt off. He got it off and looked up to see that Yang wasn't the only person on his bed.

"Oh, Hi Ruby! What brings you here this early?" Ruby blushed at Ash being bare chested, and stood quickly and power-walked out.

"Ijustwantedtostopby, andIbroughtyouandYangsomecoffee. Okaybye!" Ash barely understood what she had said. Ash looked over to Yang whom only started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing. But one quick question." Ash nodded for her to proceed.

"Are you oblivious to all affection you get from girls besides me?"

"What?"

"Thanks, that's all the answer I needed."

* * *

Ash walked into the cafeteria with Yang, They had just come out of Combat training where the Leader of team CRDL beat Jaune up pretty bad. They both made their way over to the usual table they sat at.

"I'm gunna go and grab some food. Anyone else want to come?" Everyone else at the table shook their heads no. As Ash was walking away he could hear Nora...

"So It was Ren and I... We were surrounded by Ursa..."

"It was Beowulves."

"There was hundreds of them!'

"Two of them."

Ash chuckled to himself as he walked. They had to be one of the funniest couples he had met. Ash made his way over to the food stands and grabbed a tray. He heard a cry in pain, and a familiar voice from behind him.

"Oww... That hurts. Could you please let go?" Ash turned around out of curiosity. What he saw, made metal tray he was holding, get bent like cardboard. His aura flared up as he saw his friend Velvet, get her ears pulled on by a light brown haired guy, with a smug look on his face. The other members of the table next to them, namely his friends, began to say something, but Ash beat them to the punch. Well, his hand did, at least.

"See guys? I told you she was a frea- AHH!" Everyone looked at Cardin, also to see Ash standing there, holding him by his ear, pulling on it and twisting it into an extremely painful position. His head was down against the table, and they saw that Ash was twisting on his ear so hard that Cardin began to cry. One of Cardin's teammates went to help him, but was promptly knocked out, when Ash grabbed Cardin by both sides of his head and lifted him up far enough to smash his skull against his teammates, knocking them both out. Ash looked over to both of Cardin's other teammates, he glared at them and allowed his black aura to flare, scaring them both off. He looked over to a still crying Velvet.

"It's alright." He pulled her into a hug. She cried into his shoulder as she was not much shorter than him, her arms wrapping desperately around him for comfort. Ash sighed. He looked down at Cardin's unconscious form and glared at him. He pulled Velvet in a little closer and they both vanished in black shadows that dispersed from them.

Everyone in the room looked around surprised. Where had they gone?

"Umm... I know that Ash kicking his ass was cool and all but... Where did they go?" Pyrrha asked the group. Everyone shrugged. A few seconds after that they all heard the door to the cafeteria open, and looked over. It was Professor Port, along with the two of Cardin's other teammates. He looked down at Cardin and the other guy and sighed.

"Can anyone identify who did this to these young lads?" No one said anything for a moment.

"It was Ash, sir. But they were-" Port put his hand out to stop Blake in mid sentence.

"No need, young lady. I now know exactly what happened here." Both of Cardin's teammates snickered and smiled to each other. Blake's spirit fell a little. Port continued.

"Both of you," He gestured to Cardin's teammates,"you are both to go to Professor Ozpin's office immediately. Take your teammates with you." He stood there and stared at him for a minute. He sighed.

"Do I need to tell you again, or would you prefer I go and find Ashton, and tell him to have at you?" This caused both of the teens to sweat bullets, and they picked up Cardin and their other teammate and ran off. Everyone was staring at Port in shock. He began to laugh at their reaction.

"What? Do I look like a fool? I've known that boy since he was just a tyke. He has never attacked anyone out of the blue as those boys would have me believe. Now I'm going to go find him and give him a stern warning: Never let the enemy escape you're grasp." He smiled and turned on his heel to walk out. Weiss stopped him.

"Professor! You aren't going to tell him to not start a fight again?" He chuckled at the question.

"Of course not. Haven't you, of all people, read the guidelines of this school, Miss Schnee? Students may solve their issues in combat, so long as both parties are capable of doing so, and the match does not involve maiming or murder. This is a combat school after all. And I'm sure while I don't have all of the story, Ashton was justified in his actions. I hope you all enjoy the rest of you're day!" With that, Port walked off. Everyone glanced at one another and shrugged.

* * *

Ash was laying in bed with Velvet next to him. Her head was on his chest as he was massaging her sore ears and scalp, his other hand down on her belly. Her left arm was draped over his chest as her other hand was up playing with his hair. Velvet smiled as she snuggled closer to him. She knew that he was dating the Blonde girl, but she couldn't help but take slight advantage of him trying to soothe her pain.

"Ash?"

"Yes, Velvet?" She sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Why me?" This seemed to confuse him.

"Why you, what?"

"Why do you like me, when I'm just an animal?" This hit Ash hard. It had never occurred to him that people who were Faunus, and had been treat so poorly for so long, would consider themselves animals.

"What? You are not an animal. Sure, you have rabbit ears, but that doesn't make you any less of a person then me, or Yang, or anyone else. So don't say that. I like you for who you are." This caused Velvet's eyes to water. He was just so... so perfect.

"Ash... I..." She started to cry now. She pulled herself onto him and laid there. Ash pulled her head into his chest, still running his hand through her hair and ears.

"It's okay, Velvet. I'm here for you. And, I always will be." Velvet stopped crying and looked up to him, smiling all the while. She pulled herself farther up his body until their faces were inches away. She whispered to him.

"I-I think that I'm... I might just be... In love with you..." She laid there for a second, awaiting an answer. He smiled at her.

"I... I lo-... I can't." She frowned.

"Ash..." She seemed a little confused as he pulled away.

"I love Yang... I can't do this to her. I'm sorry." Velvet nodded. This saddened her greatly, but she knew it was unavoidable.

"I- I understand."

"Ahem..." Both Ash and Velvet looked to Ash's doorway and saw Yang there. She smiled at them and made her way over to the bed.

"Do you really love me Ashy?" Ash blushed and nodded.

"But I can tell. You love her to." Ash's face went bright red as he glance over to Velvet. She was blushing to. Ash began to say no, but found himself unable to. Yang's smile drooped a little as he sat there, attempting to form words. But Yang thought of a perfect ultimatum.

"Well, if that's the case..." She got into the bed and snuggled up on the other side of Ash. Ash looked surprised.

"I've never been one to shy away from sharing. And, I'd hate to force you to pick between us... So, what do you say?" Ash couldn't seem to find words again.

"I-uhh... I not sure... what..." Yang cut him off with a kiss to the lips. She pulled away as Velvet began to say something.

"I know that it might be weird. But I'd also be willing..." Ash couldn't help but feel entirely shocked. Velvet hovered over his face for a moment. Ash decided to finally form words.

"I... I wouldn't mind. I do love you both after all." As soon as he finished that statement, Velvet's lips crashed against his own. Her hands feeling up and down his body. After they parted Yang was on him once more, also showing her affection. They got cut short however.

"Ashton... Ahem... A word please." Ash stopped kissing Yang immediately and looked to his doorway. There was Professor Port, with an eyebrow raised quizzically. The girls on him blushed to an all new shade of red. Ash rolled over putting himself on top of Velvet and Yang, he have them each a quick kiss on their foreheads and got off. He made his way over to the older man.

"Yes, Peter?"

"Come with me, lets go on a little walk." He gestured for Ash to follow, which he did.

* * *

"So, my boy. What was that little scuff you had with that fellow named... Cardin, I believe?"Ash felt his anger level raise a couple notches.

"That guy has been a bully to friends of mine. He was pulling on Velvet's ears roughly, so I did the same to him. And when one of his friends tried to stop me, I knocked them out by headbutting them together. Then I grabbed Velvet and Shadow-stepped back into my room. They were only making fun of her because she was Faunus, and you know that I can't stand that." Port looked at the boy as they walked.

"Alright, that seems to be more than enough of a reason to say that it was a fair fight. And this Velvet girl, she was the one with you right now, yes? As well as the fiery dame? Good job." Ash blushed a little. He knew what Port was getting at.

"Uh... Yeah... About that. I was just helping her by massaging her ears, then Yang showed up, then one thing led to another and-"

"Speak no further, dear boy! I can see what's going on here, and I intend to keep it to myself. I remember having a young Faunus girl by my side when I was just a lad. But alas, she was dragged away from me when the Faunus War hit it's high point. I was going to have her as my bride, but I suppose it was not meant to be. She was a sweet thing, Blonde hair and buxom bodice. Cute little Pony ears... Ahh... To be young... But tell me. Are there any other girls besides those two of whom you hold close to you're heart?" Ash was a little more than confused, and was sweat-dropping up until the last sentence. Then he blushed and rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. Port noticed and smiled.

"Well, you seem to be a real go-getter. Much like myself when I was that age. I just hope that you don't hurt them in some way, and lose them all. Having eyes upon you isn't always a good thing Ashton. But that doesn't make it a bad thing, per say. I hope you take what I've said to heart. Now go grab you're girls and get to class. I wouldn't want to be late to Professor Oobleck's. The man's notorious for his essays." With that, Port walked off. Ash watched him go and checked his phone. He had set up a time sheet with all his classes on it, thanks to Ruby. Five minutes until Oobleck's? Well...

* * *

"We have to run!" Velvet and Yang glanced over at him from his bed.

"Wh-Why?" They both asked simultaneously.

"I don't want to be late again! I'll grab our stuff." Velvet nodded. Yang simply rolled out of bed and stretched. Velvet got off the bed and began straightening her outfit out again. She grabbed her plaid school jacket and pulled it on. She made sure her hair was in place and looked over to see Ash his Courier bag slung over his shoulder, and her backpack in his hand. Yang had her bag already on her back. Ash handed Velvet the bag and lifted her in his arms, Bridal style. She blushed, and Yang walked up to Ash and wrapped her arms around his torso, snuggling her head into his neck as they dissipated into shadows.

* * *

"Alright, any of you lolly-gaggers will be left outside until class is over." Professor Oobleck, a man with what appeared to be AD-HD and was hopped up on sugar and coffee, was currently saying. But it would appear that his class wasn't as active as he was. He checked his watch as he made it over to the door at an insane speed.

"Three, Two, On-" Ash and Yang came falling down from the ceiling. Ash managed to land upright as Yang stepped back from him. Velvet was only a moment after them, so he caught her in his arms. Oobleck looked over to their direction. He closed the door and flashed over to his desk.

"Impressive, most impressive, that was quite the strange way to make it into my class, wouldn't you agree?" Ash just sweat-dropped and stood there.

"Sorry about that..." He let Velvet down, and began to make his way to his seat near the back of the class. Yang gave him a peck the the cheek and walked over to her spot next to Blake. Ash made his way over to one of the only seats available, and took it. Velvet also made her way to a seat near the front in the same section. Ash smiled to his friends as he made his way up. They all smiled back. He sat. Maybe he'd stay awake this time, History wasn't all that boring.

* * *

"Well, Mister Arc. Maybe you have an answer for us. I'm glad you're participating in this class."

"Yes, well um... How Faunus won the battle was uh... They had..." He was trying to see what Pyrrha was signaling. He felt something fall on his lap. It was a small note. He attempted to read it as inconspicuously as possible.

"It was umm... Night-"

"Stop there Mister Arc. What is that on you're lap?" Jaune shrugged. Oobleck sighed. He looked over to see Pyrrha raising her hand. Instead he went to Cardin.

"Mister Winchester, you seem particularly noisy today, perhaps you know?" Cardin shrugged.

"I have no clue, after all, how do a bunch of dumb animals win a battle?" Ash gritted his teeth. This guy was gunna die.

"Perhaps you know Miss Nikos?" Pyrrha smiled.

"I do, the Faunus are known to have excellent night vision. This assisted them against a foolish generals army when he attempted to perform a night raid. This actually gave the advantage to the Faunus, and thus the battle was won. Cardin might've known that had he not been a dumb animal himself." This caused over half the class to laugh. Cardin's face turned red in frustration. Jaune started to snicker.

"You watch you're mouth you bit-"

"See me after class Mister Winchester. And, you as well Mister Arc." Jaune groaned while Cardin looked annoyed.

The bell rang.

"Class is dismissed. I hope to see you all tomorrow." Ash made his way out of class. He sighed as he looked over to Jaune. He might've been better off had Ash not slipped him the note.

* * *

"So... You can move through the shadows?" Lie Ren seemed a little skeptical about it. Nora looked excited.

"That is so... AWESOME! That is like, the greatest thing ever! Well, besides what Ren can do. But that is so cool..."

"Uhh... Thanks. Anyway, I'm the one who slipped Jaune the note, and I probably got him in trouble for it. I came here to let him know but since he's not here right now..." Ren answered for him.

"We understand. I'll let him know, if it's any consolation. Jaune is pretty easy going about stuff, so he'll probably thank you, if anything." Ash smiled.

"Well that's good. I haven't had the time to get to know him all that well." A voice from the entrance spoke up.

"That's probably good, because he's actually a jerk." Everyone turned around to see an upset Pyrrha in the doorway. She had been crying, because the area around her eyes were red and puffy.

"Were you crying Pyrrha?" Ren seemed concerned. Pyrrha put on a face smile and wiped the rest of the tears away.

"No. I just got something in my eyes. Besides, Jaune is just a jerk. I went to see if he wanted help, but he just kept pushing me away. He said he wants to do everything on his own now, and I saw him walking off with Cardin when he was making his way back." Ash spoke up first.

"So. I guess he wants to be a lackey to the biggest idiot in this school then. That's fine. But I'll beat the crap out of him he bullies someone with Cardin." Ash seemed pretty dead set on that, and no one could blame him.

"I just need to get some sleep. I'll see you all tomorrow." Pyrrha went to lay down. Ash put a hand on her shoulder.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to, We're all here for you." With that, Ash made his way out. Well, he was until two girls made their way in. Both Yang and Velvet grabbed both his hands and dragged him back in. He seemed confused.

"Umm... What's up?" Yang smiled at him mischievously.

"I get lonely without you." Yang stated. Ash sweat-dropped. Both the girls pushed him on Jaune's unoccupied bed.

"Here of all places? We have company, you know?" Both the girls looked around.

"Sorry, but Velvet told me she wanted you tonight. But I suggested that maybe we could just share. I hope you don't mind?" Yang asked. Pyrrha blushed at the thought of multiple woman being with Ash, while Ren's eyes widened a little, but he just shook his head no.

"Nope!" Nora shouted. Both girls smiled and pounced on Ash. As soon as they collided with him they all vanished.

"That was strange." Ren sounded. Pyrrha nodded.

"Agreed."

* * *

They all ended up in Ash's bed. Ash looked at both the girls on him and smiled at them.

"Why on earth would you try to kiss me in Jaune's bed?" Velvet just blushed and rubbed the back of her head. Yang frowned.

"That was tall, pale, and lanky's bed... Ugh..." Ash cut her off with a kiss to the lips. She melted immediately into his arms and they held it for a good minute until Velvet broke them up.

"My turn." She pulled them apart and went in for a kiss as well. A moment after their lips met Ash's door swung open.

"Umm. What's going on here, exactly?"

* * *

**Alright. I added the cliff hanger because I wasn't sure whom else I wanted to have walk in. I really like Pyrrha because she's a boss, but Jaune is starting to become more likable. I'm not sure if I should have Pyrrha be added on to the Harem or have her and Jaune hook up. Ugh... Please give me you're thoughts on this. (I've pretty much decided on Pyrrha being added to the Harem, thanks to many supporting the idea, But I'm still going to give Jaune his redemption. Also, I've greatly altered this chapter. It is fairly different from before and I had to change each scene. Next chap will probably hint at Ash/Pyrrha, and it will definitely have some Ash/Yang and Ash/Velvet. Maybe even a small amount of Ash/Ruby)**

**-Peace.**


End file.
